Joan's 12 Nights of Christmas
by DaniWells
Summary: After a emotionally trying case around the holiday season, Sherlock is determined to bring back the holiday spirit for Joan.
1. Chapter 1

The 12 Nights of Christmas

An Elementary Fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing, maybe the story, but the characters that originate from Elementary belong to CBS.

I've been playing around with this story since July and am finally able to sit down at a computer and type up a little holiday romance before the new season starts and because I'm feeling the holiday spirit in the summer.

I do hope to capture the characters as best I can in a story such as so. Bear with me and I do hope you enjoy.

Rated: T for occasional bad language

Summary: After a horrible case, Sherlock tries to give the holidays back to Joan with 12 Nights of Christmas.

A/N: No real spoilers or point in time in which this plays in the lives of Joan and Sherlock. Maybe one day. I'm going to avoid having her new boyfriend whom is suppose to come into play in S3. Maybe touch on her being kidnapped and maybe Fatty, I mean Mycroft flashback stuff coming in, but nothing too involved with the show, just some good ole sweet Joanlock romance.

There were 12 days left until Christmas and both Joan and I were feeling quite shitty. The case we had closed today with the precinct was a sad tale of an innocent child losing their life at the hands of a child killer. Without going into complete detail, the little child was taken from the park and tormented until she was found last week when Joan and I were brought on the case. I had never seen such sadness in Joan's eyes, to the point that it broke my heart. I tried my best to not allow her to see my feelings. It wasn't like me at all to do so and I did not want to make her uncomfortable. My only assurance for her that I was there for her was by innocent touch; my hand resting on her shoulder or the top of her hand as she had done for me many times before or my hand on the slight dip of her spine on her lower back to let her know I had her back. There was one thing she and I had and though it wasn't much to the common person. The smallest touch or even a glance meant just for the other was more than a hug or what have you could ever do or be. To me just her very presence was enough to help me calm my inner turmoil; she was my light in the dark, the will to continue in my life. She was my best friend and like my brother said, she was the person I loved most in this world…and I did. I didn't deny it, nor would I ever.

The case was finished quite early in the day. We returned to the Brownstone, and together in silence fed our little Clyde. And while she changed into a bit more comfortable clothing that was warm and nothing to do with work. She returned with an over sized jumper that went to her knees, sweat pants and thick fuzzy sock. Completely adorable in every way, and yes, it was hard to keep my eye off her as she made her way down the stairs. I had put on a kettle of water on for tea and pulled out two mugs, pouring the hot tea into them, just as she sat down at the table. We sat there for a long while in silence just being in one another's company letting the pain of the case expel from us along with the steam of the tea or at least as best that it could.

Joan was an incredible woman. That was easily said just by looking into her eyes. Some didn't have the pleasure of seeing this in people, but with how often I had "studied" people, I picked up on things. Joan was one of a kind. She was and has been the only person whom I have seen this light in. I know I'm not typically a "fluffy" kind of person, certainly wouldn't allow my outer actions to show that, but I was an observer of those who enter my life, even for a brief moment. I couldn't help it. It's who I am. But anyways, Joan, she had something in her that no one I've come across has ever come close to having. She was beautiful, but didn't allow herself to be as much as I knew she was. She had heart, compassion, strength, will, and so many other things that were beyond the spoken word. She was Joan, my Joan.

The weather was certainly chilly outside; we've had a good amount of snow fall in the last couple weeks. There were decorations all over the city. A sure sign of the winter holidays, however in our Brownstone, not a lick of the holiday spirit. Joan had mentioned that she wanted to decorate a little this year. Put up a tree and maybe a few lights or sparkly whatever's around the house, but since the case, that holiday spirit she had seemed to fade away. I wasn't going to have it. Not this time. Joan Watson deserved something special for the holidays. Something to lift her heart back up and bring back my Joan.

Thankfully she had a meeting with an old friend who wanted to take her out for the afternoon and dinner and probably a drink. After our tea, and our silent healing time together, she gave me a smile and a gentle caress on my shoulder as she passed by and went to change for her afternoon/evening with her friend. That was enough time for my light bulb to click on bright and for me to make a couple calls to Mrs. Hudson and good ole Alfredo for a few favors while she changed.

I walked Joan out, after helping her wrap up in a good winter coat and scarf, gloves and warm hat. The snow had finally stopped and was a rather nice day out. I made sure she was safe in her cab and on her way before trotting back into the Brownstone grabbing my dark coat and trusty scarf and hustling out the door meeting Alfredo and Mrs. Hudson out at the corner.

Two hours had passed and Mrs. Hudson brought the holiday spirit in decorations to life for me and Alfredo had found a magnificent tree for the Brownstone. Thankfully Mrs. Hudson had cleaned the Brownstone a few days prior while Joan and I were neck deep in the case so when it came to today, cleaning wouldn't be on our to-do list. There was by far too much decorating Mrs. Hudson told me, if we were to have it done by Joan's return. And there was. Hours of decorating the house with lights and tinsel and decoration galore, but tastefully, mind you. Even Clyde's tank was decorated with the holiday spirit. All boxes cleaned up with a few special boxes by the tree for later and with my upmost thanks and promises to both Mrs. Hudson and Alfredo to make it up to them soon, they left me alone with a very decorated Brownstone, waiting for Joan's return.

My nerves slowly trying to get away from me as I went from standing in various spots and tapping my hip with the tips of my fingers to sitting in various chairs/couches tapping my hip with my fingers. It was just after 9pm when I heard the taxi outside pull up and Joan exiting the vehicle, paying the driver and making her way up the steps to our home. I stood not sure what to do with myself. Feet wanting to go in every direction until the turn of her key let me know she was at the door and I stopped in front of the stairs to greet her. My hands quickly running over my shirt and vest, smoothing out any nerve that had built up.

She was looking down at her phone, more than likely thanking her friend and how it was lovely catching up, and unraveling her scarf ready to unwind herself. She walked thru the foyer she was about to take her coat off when she saw me, giving me a greeting smile and then the twinkly lights caught her eyes. Her mouth hung slightly open and her eyes wide as she stopped mid step towards the coat rack to shed her coat unsuccessfully. I walked behind her while her eyes still attempted to take in the sights and helped her with her coat. She stepped out of her coat and took a good step forward taking in the decorations. While I hung up her coat and met her by her side I could see the tears in her eyes. Not sad tears, no, the corners of her mouth were turned up into a smile.

"Sherlock, you did all this?" Her words finally found her, though softly spoken. She turned to me wiping away the happy tear from her eye. "Yes, with a little help from a couple elves. I know you had mentioned wanting to put up a little holiday decoration around the Brownstone this year, and everything with the case seemed to diminish that want, I thought I would bring the holiday spirit back to you. See you smile again." I said no higher than she spoke. "You did this for me?" She said with a slightly higher octave. "Yes. I did." I said looking down at her shoulder, my eyes too shy to seek her own. "Sherlock" she paused for a moment waiting for my eyes to meet her own. "This is one of the most amazing things, anyone has ever done for me." She said wrapping her arms around me and hugging me softly. She knew I wasn't much for hugging, well with anyone else. From her it was very welcome and she must have known that because the hug wasn't very long, but it was longer than I would have allowed anyone other than her.

The lights in the front room were dim, only the twinkle lights illuminating here and there. "I've got something else for you." I told her turning just slight, walking over to the light switch. "You said you loved real Christmas trees and that a Christmas tree was something from your childhood holidays that you loved decorating." I said and with one flick, I flipped the light switch revealing the tree that Alfredo had found. Joan's eyes again went wide and she walked up to the tree admiring its beauty. "It's not decorated." She said softly. "I know. I figured we could do that – together." I said walking up next to the boxes on the floor that were at her feet, opening them up revealing color lights and white lights, tensile, many different kinds of decorations from funny little trinkets to classic ones, everything I might think she would like. "I got different things, decorations, and I thought that I would allow you to decide what you would like on our tree and we could decorate it together." I said, my lips turning up in hopes that it would make her happy. "Sherlock, this is just wonderful. Amazing. I would love to do decorate our tree." Joan said with a smile and tea glistening down her cheek. "I'm so pleased that you feel this way." I told her reaching up and wiped away her fallen tear.

The night was filled with decorating, Christmas music playing softly and eggnog in our usual mugs. We worked together, her telling me of best Christmases she had growing up with her mother, step father and brother. With the tree lit and cleverly decorated by the pair of us, all that was left was the star and I found a stunner of a star. Not overly gaudy. It was subtle, yet beautiful, just as she was. Joan held it up to admire it and smiled. I wanted her to put it up, but I know she wasn't able to reach and nor could I. She looked at me and I pulled up a stool for her and assisted her up the stood. Her one hand held the star and the other held my hand so she could reach up and place the star at the top. Our fingers laced together for a brief time. Once done she leaned back on the stool just a little to look and almost lost her balance, my hands instantly going to her sides catching her and helping her down to the ground. My hands resting there for a little longer than they should have, but she didn't seem to mind. I released her and we both stood back to admire our work for a few moments before she turned to me. "It's beautiful." She said "Thank you again for doing this for me. I'm going to treasure what you've done for me today." She continued softly and leaned into my side. Both of us standing there in silence leaning into one another, it was going to be a good Christmas this year. And there were still 11 nights until Christmas to go, and I was going to make each night special for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Joan's 12 Nights of Christmas

An Elementary Fic

Disclaimer: I own nothing, maybe the story, but the characters that originate from Elementary belong to CBS.

I've been playing around with this story since July and am finally able to sit down at a computer and type up a little holiday romance before the new season starts and because I'm feeling the holiday spirit in the summer.

I do hope to capture the characters as best I can in a story such as so. Bear with me and I do hope you enjoy.

Rated: T for occasional bad language

Summary: After a horrible case, Sherlock tries to give the holidays back to Joan with 12 Nights of Christmas.

A/N: No real spoilers or point in time in which this plays in the lives of Joan and Sherlock. Maybe one day. I'm going to avoid having her new boyfriend whom is suppose to come into play in S3. Maybe touch on her being kidnapped and maybe Fatty, I mean Mycroft flashback stuff coming in, but nothing too involved with the show, just some good ole sweet Joanlock romance.

Thanks for the positive vibes coming in. Those reading and reviewing, I appreciate it. If you have an idea for one of the 12 nights you would like to see, comment and let me know. I might just put it in the story.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapter II<strong>_

11 Days until Christmas and Night one had gone rather perfect. The look on her face was enough to make me happy. And knowing that it relieved her of some of the pain she had to deal with this last case, made this holiday much butter. Waking up in my bed was a rarity in itself, sleeping all together was rare for me, but after yesterday all together I actually slept. And it was good restful sleep. After we decorated the tree Joan and I both chatted some more. It must have been well past 3 in the morning when we bid one another good night at the landing of the stairs. There was a smile on her face that seemed to brighten just a little more. Her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail allowing the light in our Brownstone to accent her cheeks allowing the freckles gently splashed on her face to come out more. She was as always beautiful, but when she smiled she was radiant.

I woke having slept a good few hours. Good enough for me. I went out and turned on the twinkle lights around the Brownstone and our tree that we decorated together. I fed Clyde a hardy breakfast of greens, veggies and his favorite apples and put on some coffee myself. I sat on the couch and pondered my next few nights for her. I knew she would sleep in a bit today, having finished the case, all we would have to do would be to go in and finish up some paperwork, nothing too strenuous.

Nine A.M. rolled around and I heard her movements upstairs and knew she was awake now. I didn't want to wake her this morning, nor did Clyde, so we allowed her to do so, on her own. I went over to the coffee pot and started a new pot of her favorite blend and pulled out some eggs, veggies and cheese from the fridge, and started whipping up the eggs for omelets. The creaking of the wood in the stair well let me know she was coming down the stairs. I turned my head glancing at her with a smile. "Good morning Watson. I've got eggs and coffee coming your way in a moment's time." I told her as I flipped the omelets over in the two pans. "Good morning Sherlock. Wonderful, I'm pretty hungry after all that decorating from last night." She said with a cheerful voice. I looked at her again and watched as she looked at the decorations hanging in the kitchen as well. "The decorations really are quite beautiful Sherlock." She told me and without even looking at her I knew she had that bright smile upon her face. I could hear that in her voice. "It pleases me to know that Watson. To know that it makes you happy, makes me just as much. After we do the paper work at the precinct, I have a few things planned for tonight if I could have the pleasure of your company then." I told her as I plated our breakfast and brought it over to the table for us. "Really, there's more?" She said sitting down in front of the food I prepared for her. "Yes. I have things being planned every night up to Christmas night." I told her going back for the coffee and then back to the table, pouring some into her cup and then my own before sitting down next to her. "I don't deserve that. Last night was more than a wonderful gift from you." She said. "You deserve so very much Watson. And I want to do this for you. It's been a rather difficult year and I want to make the end of this year is wonderful for you. Like I said you deserve it and so much more." I told her as I fiddled with my plate and fork.

There was a moment of silence with myself looking down at my plate forcing myself to not cut my omelet in a hundred bites. Her eyes were however still on me. No movement from her until I peaked up at her and the corners of her mouth turned upward into a soft smile. "So what do you have planned for us tonight?" She asked seemingly agreeing to my holiday nights I've planned for her. "Well, I thought we could do a bit of window shopping at all famous store windows that are decorated over on 34th, and then dinner at The Breslin Bar and Dining Room." I told her before taking a bite of breakfast. "Mmm, nice choice's Mr. Consulting Detective." She said with a smile on her face before taking a bite herself. "What other things do you have planned for us up until Christmas?" Joan asked softly. "Oh that's for me to know, and you to enjoy when the time comes." I teased. The playful evil glare she threw me was enough to get a little chuckle out of me. "You'll have to trust me, my dear Watson." I said and the rest of breakfast was filled with small talk, up until we parted to get dressed for the Precinct.

All bundled up and ready to go, we caught a cab to the precinct as a very light snow fall came over the city adding a new soft layer of white. While we were working on the case, Joan didn't take notice of any of the cities decorations, this time she did. She rested her arm on the door and looked out the window at everything that we passed between our Brownstone and the precinct. There was that smile again. If she only knew how exceptionally beautiful she was every time she smiled. She was like the light from a lighthouse in the middle of a dark foggy night sending a beacon of light to those who need guidance home again. But to me, she was my lighthouse and my home. "It is lovely out there isn't it." I said softly to her while she continued to keep her eyes on the city. "Yes it is. It's beautiful this year. Hopefully no heavy blizzard this year, I would like to try and enjoy the winter this year." She said taking her eyes off the city view for the first time since getting in the cab and turned to me. "Me too, I miss the winters in London sometimes. Not the bitter cold, but when we get the beautiful crisp air and powdery white snow covering the hills. It's something to certainly see." I told her. "Maybe one day we can travel to the UK around this time of year. I know you aren't too keen on your father and certainly not Mycroft, but just to go back for a visit." She told me. God she wanted to go on vacation with me? "I'd like that." I said simply smiling wide at her. I don't think I've ever smiled at her like that before.

Neither of us had noticed that we had stopped in front of the precinct until the driver fussed at us asking if we were going to get out or just look at each other all day. We chuckled at one another and got out. I paid the man and we went in. We greeted the Captain and Detective Bell, had a small chat before getting to work in our usual spot. We worked for a few hours opting to have lunch from the vending machines. She mostly ate my chips, but I didn't mind. All the paper work finished and a couple extra files checked over before saying goodbye to Gregson and Bell and went home. It was closing in on 5 when we got home and I informed her that I would call a cab and have it waiting for us in about 45 minutes, giving us enough time to get out of our clothes we worked in, shower if needed, and time to dress a little more appropriately for this evening's events. Joan nodded and toddled off up to her room, my eyes watching as she took every step before turning on the ball of my foot and making my way to my room.

Tonight didn't have to be overly dressed. No that was planned for another night. Tonight was casual and comfortable. Walking around, looking at all the famous holiday windows of Macys and Saks and more. I had never gotten around to doing so, but I heard they were always fun to see. And I thought it would be something Joan would enjoy. The restaurant was one of the best in the city and on the same block. I have an acquaintance who works there whom I do an occasional favor for and vise versa. In turn he gets me good seats in the restaurant. I was dressed and at the foot of the stairs having slipped my coat and scarf on waiting the few moments when she immerged from around the corner and started walking down the stairs. She changed into snug jeans that fit her form like a nothing short of perfection, boots and a form fitting jumper. This time I didn't hide my smile or approval. "You look… just lovely Watson." I told her as I grabbed a warm coat for her and opened it for her. She gladly stepped in and I swear to you the blush in her cheeks brightened. "Thank you Sherlock." She said turning back around buttoning herself up. I held two completely different scarves up for her that were hanging with the coats, both would look just wonderful on her and usually did, one was just a bit thinner than the other and since she had a jumper on and now a well lined coat, I wasn't sure if she was going to want to bundle up much more than so. We were however walking outside, so I allowed her to decide. Just as I thought, she grabbed the slightly thinner one. She slipped it around her neck, but not too snug. The car was more than likely going to be warm inside and could bundle up a bit more when we were at the shops.

The trip over to 34th was rather quick this time, though that may have been because I was fixated on her. The small talk between us seemed to be light and refreshing, not work related and a good excuse to just look at her, and not so much out the windows like I use to do. My complete focus was her and everything she was saying. I typically wasn't one for small talk. It rather annoyed me, but from her, and even more recently, I enjoyed it. Talking about things other than work, it was almost a way to learn more about each other, even after working and living with one another for this long. I was stupid and took this simple task of learning more about the other for granted. Honestly it was nice to not have to bring up anything case related or anything that was negative or vindictive of our past.

The taxi dropped us off at the beginning of the showcase windows, and I got out, walking around to open the door for Joan and paid the driver. There were a good amount of people out but not congested and uncomfortable. As I knew she would, she wrapped the scarf around her a little closer, and I had done the same. Stepping up on the side walk and turned to her and smiled offering her my arm. She giggled at the gesture but gladly took my arm, wrapping hers around mine. It was a good way to be close and touch without being dishonorable and telling her how I felt. And it was a good way to keep warm, but that was the last on my real thoughts.

We had stopped at every window, looking at the different stories each window told. Some were outlandish and odd, and some were sweet and even had classic stories like Peter Pan. It was rather lovely and I saw why it was a staple of New York City during the holidays. Around the sweeter windows, Joan liked to step close and just look. She had a warm smile on her face like she was remembering the good times in her past.

About half way down the windows there was a coffee holiday cart. "Watson, it's a bit on the chilly side, would you like a hot chocolate or coffee?" I asked her. She looked up from the window and over at me and the cart. "Yes, that would be lovely. Hot Chocolate sounds wonderful." She said starting to step towards the cart, still attached to my arm. "Stay, continue looking at the decorations, I'll return quickly. So you and your arm don't get a chill." I said un-looping my arm from hers, instantly missing the closeness of her and went over to the street vender. I ordered two hot chocolates and hurried back over to her. I was back to her in just a few minutes and found her gazing into the window. I tapped her on the shoulder and offered her, her warm sweet drink and then my arm once more. She gladly took both and thanked me before we were on to the next holiday window.

We looked at the windows for another 20 minutes or so before we finished and headed towards the restaurant, still arm in arm. There was a good amount of patrons waiting in line for a seat at The Breslin Bar and Dining Room , and the expected waiting time was 45 minutes, thankfully my partner Chuck, had put my name down and in for a lovely warm booth near the back that had a good view of the kitchen, but private enough to where we could enjoy ourselves. And that was exactly where we were immediately shown when I gave my name. "Another one of your friends work here?" She asked while we walked to our booth and were shown to a very cozy booth that was dimly lit with a few candles at the table and the few elsewhere in the restaurant. "Yes, Chuck, is head chef here and for wonderful seats here, I repay him with fresh honey from our bee's. He says the lavender and citrus that comes from the nearby roof top gardens adds a delightful addition to a few of his menu items." I explained after we sat down in the booth. "This seat has a good view of the work in the kitchen and is rather quiet away from the hustle and bustle of everyone else. I would like to enjoy my dinner and my lovely dinner companion without any distractions." I said giving her a smile.

Our waiter came over and handed us menus and ordered warm tea, that was accented with the honey I traded Chuck, and a few spring waters, which were brought to us quickly and we were left to decide on our choice of dinner. "Have you ever been to this establishment Watson?" I asked pouring us the tea and honey. "I've only been in once to have a drink with a few of my friends, but I never had the pleasure of eating here or actually enjoying the surroundings. And it really is nice here. And I am enjoying my dinner companion as well." She said with a smile, but I'm quite sure if the lights were brighter I would have seen a bit of blush in her cheeks.

The waiter returned in a respectable amount of time to take our order. "Watson, if you'd like to go first." I asked her. She looked at her menu once more and turned to the waiter. "I'll have the skirt steak and rosemary and herb home fries." She said closing the menu and handing it to the waiter. "I'll have the rib eye and fries please." I told the waiter when he turned to me. "Wonderful choices, can I start you off with any starters while your food is being prepared?" the young waiter offered. "Sherlock, you decide, you know what's the best here." She said. "One order of your Scottish Eggs and your fresh Caesar salad…" I said and the waiter was off. "… Enough to share and not entirely too filling before dinner." I told her folding my hands together in front of my on the table.

Again our conversations were nice and non-work related while we waited for our food. Our appetizers were brought over within a few minutes and we ate and talked about little things. Our conversations getting a bit deeper because before we knew it our appetizers were finished and our main dishes were brought over to us; Both of our means were brought to us on wooden platters and smelled incredible. "I do hope you enjoy Watson. You're in for quite a treat." I told her watching her as she looked her food over pleased. "I'm sure I will. This smells wonderful." She said before stating in on her meal. Once she was started, I too, began to eat my dinner. I rather enjoyed watching her enjoy each bite. The damn woman was even adorable while she ate food. It wasn't long before we were back in conversation while eating. If I would have known how much of a delight having dinner with her as company was, maybe I wouldn't have been so stubborn to actually sit down and eat more and go out to dinner or even cook a proper meal at home…ooh an idea…I thought almost out loud, but stuffed it into my vault of things to do for Joan.

Our dinner was finish and both of us stuffed unbelievably so, but we were happy. Both of us had ended up leaning on the table with our dishes pushed forward to be taken and out of our way. Our arms resting on the table as we continued to talk. I'm pretty sure our waiter knew to leave us alone, only to take our dishes, filling out tea, leaving our ticket and letting us be. I put down money and a hefty tip for gratitude. The waiter brought the receipt over and a box wrapped nicely. "Chuck said the pastries were on the house and to have a wonderful night. We do hope you come back soon." The young waiter said and went back to his other tables. It was nearing on ten when we finally got up and made our way out with our box of goodies in hand. We were waiting for a cabbie to pick us up, when she turned to me. "Thank you again for a lovely evening. I really enjoyed this, and if you really are planning on something every night through Christmas, then I am looking forward just as much, if not more to tomorrow." She said softly and leaned over and gently kissed my cheek. "It has been my complete honor Watson. I enjoyed myself tonight and you as my company. Something I've taken for granted and hope to not let happen again." My words were just as soft as her own, just as the cabbie came up, stopping in front of us.

Our cab ride home was spent in somewhat silence, only chatting a little here and there but our arms were looped once more. We were both rather tired and still quite full. Once home at our Brownstone, I went over and fed Clyde and tucked him in, flipping over the day lamp for the warm night lamp. And I walked over to find Joan lighting a fire in the fireplace and moving out chairs in front and next to one another and a little table with the box of pastries. "Get toasty in our jammies and maybe see if we can fit in a little pastry treat in our bellies without popping." Joan said with a little smile. "Sure." I said simply. She was certainly pleased and she made her way up to her room to quickly change and I did so myself. Though it was just a tee and long warm bottoms for me.

Joan reemerged with warm pajama pants with snowflakes and a long tee that had a vintage print of the British flag on it, I'm sure she had gotten when we were there. I pulled out two afghan blankets for us and we took our seats to enjoy the rest of our evening. The box of pastries was filled with homemade cookies, mini muffins and other small pastries. Each looked delectable and would make for a hard decision. There was just something that felt enjoyable about chatting with her late into the night and having nothing what so ever to do with work. Just talking and joking. It was honestly really nice. We stayed like that until just after midnight before I talked her into going to bed. She was very obviously tired and I had told her that she would need her rest for what I had planned tomorrow night. The soft smile on her sleepy face matched my own as I bid her goodnight and watched her retreat to her bedroom. Rearranging the room back to normal and putting out the fire. I laid the box of pastries on the kitchen counter and went off to bed to attempt to sleep myself.

* * *

><p>AN: well that took a couple days, working like crazy. I hope you all enjoy. Send me some ideas you might like Sherlock and Watson to do on one of their evenings. And again thank you for reading and commenting.


End file.
